1. Field
This present disclosure relates to gable top carton container closures. The present disclosure more particularly relates to cartons for packaging and dispensing fluid/liquid or dry food products through a pour spout formed when a common gable top carton is unsealed and the closure clasp manipulated to the open position.
2. State of the Art
Food cartons for the dispensing of fluid are often constructed from flat forms with the surfaces coated with a plastic, such as polyethylene. This construction provides strength, makes the carton impervious to penetration by liquids carried in the carton, and serves to protect the contents within the carton from outside pollutants. While the aforementioned gable topped cartons are widely used to generally securely and safely store the food contents before sale, they are often difficult to open. The folds of the gable top which are used to form a spout are often ripped and/or damaged by the user in an attempt to spread the folds during the initial opening of the container. Consequently the spout is often either partially or totally destroyed resulting in spillage and/or awkwardness while pouring the contents of the carton. In addition, once opened, the gable top may be folded back for closure. However, if the closure is not tightly sealed, the contents, over a period of time, have a tendency to spoil or absorb noxious odors from surrounding foods in the typical household refrigerator. Also, if the container is accidentally knocked over, the contents are spilled over other items stored in the refrigerator resulting in liquid dripping down over other shelves of the refrigerator, forming a general mess requiring a time consuming and annoying clean up.